In the Future
by johnkatVantas
Summary: The year is 4132, and Dean has gotten himself somewhere impossible. Involves brotherly love, angst, and destruction. Don't like, don't read.


A boy lay still, trapped inside a cell that slightly represents a jail cell. But this room was of no jail, for it was too homelike and comfortable. This boy, named Dean Winchester, has been put in there by higher officials, like a test of some sorts. Soon, he would wake up, and find a whole new world.

Dean's POV

'I can feel my heart beating throughout my whole body. What's going on, and why can't I open my eyes? If I was drugged, I would have known, all that training years ago would've been for nothing,' My thoughts swirled around my head, but none would tell me what is going on. I can't move or blink or talk, and I think for once, I am actually scared, not for Sammy, but for me.

'Sammy,' The word lingered too long, and I realize now he could be here with me, wherever I am. He could be looking, he could be scared. Unless... he died.

No. He wouldn't die, he can't die, not after all the times I saved him.

"Dean Winchester. You can wake up now," a robotic voice echoed through the room. I can hear something, something off. A voice, actually. A suspicious one at that. I shot up, opening my eyes to get a good look at where I am. I was just laying on a bed, one with white sheets and an orange pillow. The floors, walls, and ceiling of the room consisted of a pattern of shiny tiles. They were orange with a white square in the middle and white triangles in the tile corners. Then the next tile would be white with an orange square in the middle and orange triangles in the corner. Those two tiles repeated themselves, making a intricate looking pattern throughout the room. A nightstand stood next to the bed, holding a lamp and a water glass on top. The drawers were locked. A table was at the opposite end of the square room, and it had only one chair. The chair had my name on the back. The room had nothing more in it, and I wonder, what if it was temporary housing for me, or anyone really. I guess I could be dreaming, but this seems all too real.

A metallic crack sounded behind me. I spun around and noticed a door had opened. It's probably a trap, but I can't just stay here. I walked to the door, and after checking outside of it, began sprinting through a series of twists and turns that could be considered a hallway. I didn't think about where I was going until I reached a dead end. There was a door with a hatch, and a sign with some words before me. I ran up to read it, in case it may help me escape. The sign had directions on how to use - whatever that meant - the room behind the door. It said: The room before you is a transportation device, and it may take you anywhere, anytime, anyplace. All you have to do is tell it where you want to go, and jump.

"It's my only shot, and I need to find Sammy," I said out loud, as if someone had told me not to trust it. I lifted the hatch and pushed the door, and it creaked open to reveal a room of the same pattern as the previous room had been, except the tiles seemed like they were not connected to each other. Well, here I go.

"Uhh, I'd like to go to my brother, show me him now!" I said to the wall, hoping something would happen. To my surprise, six tubes rose up our of nowhere. One of them was labeled "Parachute", and I took it, but I don't know why. The tiles, now what are they doing?

"Prepare for landing," said that robot voice from earlier. The tiles began to split and morph, showing me Sammy, searching through Dad's journal. He looked as if he was right there! I ran up to him, but I smashed through thin glass, and began falling. Below me I saw four circles, labeled Sam, Dad, Mom, Bobby. I think I am supposed to go through one. Mom, Bobby, and Dad are gone, so Sam is my only option. I was going to him anyway.

Fell. From. The. Sky.

I almost forgot I was hurdling down towards some black hole looking things. I leaned toward Sam's at the far left, and pointed my body down to increase the speed. I wonder how I will land considering I lost the parachute when I crashed through the glass. I'll have to wait, but not much longer. The hole is getting closer. If I squint I can see... Kevin's house? Why is Sam there? Well, I'm gonna find out.

The hole is less than ten feet away, and I put my hands forward to try to grab anything once I pass through. Once I went through, I was falling much faster. I began to struggle, I don't know what to do so I don't break all my bones, or worse, die. Maybe I could try to land in that tree? I maneuvered my way to the air above it, and then crashed into the leaves and branches. I tumbled out onto the ground. No bones broke, maybe a couple scratches, and bruises everywhere. Oh would you look at that, I got a black eye.

I can stand at least. When I got up, the door I landed near flung open. It was Kevin!

"Sam! You're gonna wanna see this!" yelled Kevin as he helped me up. Something felt off about him, I just can't quite place my finger on it. Suddenly I see Sam, rushing up to me.

"Dean! Where have you been?! We've been looking for you ever since you disappeared!" said a frantic Sam. He looked at me with... sadness? What had happened?

"I don't even know where I was. Some place in the sky, I will explain once I can get cleaned up," I said, and they helped me inside. Once I got to the bathroom, I could think clearer. Something, I don't know what, was off with the both of them. Maybe I'll find out.

I walked back out to them sitting on the couch, and quickly explained what happened. They looked surprised, but I was expecting that. We aren't the sci-fi types. Suddenly, they got very serious.

"Dean, do you know what year it is?" asked Sam.

"What a weird question. Well, 2012?" I said.

"No. It's 4132. Do you know how long you've been gone?" replied Kevin.

"What kind of sick joke do you think that is? What are you playing at?" I almost screamed. I never got this mad, and even if what they said was true, they'd be dead, and so would I. Wait, what did I just say? They should be dead!

"Oh Dean, you really are as oblivious as I remember," Sam said, his eyes flickering black. I turned to Kevin and his did the same.

"This can't be... Let me talk to Sam and Kevin!" I told the demons. They just looked at me, with pity.

"We are Sam and Kevin. After you left, things got bad. We died, and went to hell. We were on Crowley's list for no-heaven. We were tortured for years and years on end. My old self wouldn't torture people so, we both dealt with it until every last shred of humanity was gone. We were able to keep our memories, thanks to Crowley. We've been looking for you ever since, and you made it so much easier," explained Sam, who wasn't technically Sam. All I could do was stare. My mind said they were just playing a joke, but I know they wouldn't take it this far.

Kevin stood up, and Sam did the same. They began to move towards me, and I couldn't step back. Sam pulled out a dagger, one I recognized as the demon killing knife. Ironic that he has that, actually.

I mentally facepalmed. This is no time for jokes, Dean! They are gonna kill you!

"Thank you, for letting me die all those years ago," Sam said.

"2118 years to be exact. You ruined our lives, Dean, and this is our payback. This time, your death will be permanent," Kevin said. Sam gave the dagger to him, and oh look at that, it is already in my chest. My shirt is sticky now, and I can feel my heart beating slower and slower. With my last breath, I can manage to say one thing.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
